mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Astoria
Katherine Astoria (age 27) is the Queen of the United States of Azelia and Empress of the Azelian Empire. She is the daughter of Former King Aaron and Former Queen Angelena Astoria and is the second eldest sibling of four (technically five) children to the couple. Queen Katherine is known for her kind heart, glamour, charitable ideology and is especially known for her strong sense of duty to the Empire and to the people. Queen Katherine is currently engaged to Prince Edward, the youngest child of the King and Queen of the UKCB. Young life Katherine was born in Miane City Hospital, Miane, State of Calso, in the early hours of January to Aaron and Angelena Astoria. At the time, they were not the Royal Family, but they were Aristocrats and held the titles of Dukes and Duchesses of the State of Calso. She was raised at the family mansion in Miane as well as in Astoria Palace in Napal State Park. She grew up in the public eye along with her elder brother and was treated like a celebrity by the population. After she attended Primary School and went on to High School where she then graduated to Kensignton University, Denstron where she graduated with a degree in Politics. Throughout her young life, Katherine was seen as the 'young duchess' and was quickly adored by the population for her kind heart and passion to do good. Becoming a Princess After her father, King Aaron, became King of the Azelian Empire, Katherine became a Princess and was third in line for the Azelian throne. This, again, put herself and her family in the lime light of Azelia. She took to the stage perfectly. Katherine carried out her duties with immense professionalism, kindness, organisation and skill. She attended Military Parades, Charity events, Ceremonies, Foreign Visits and she even went into the Celebrity life style by appearing at Movie Premiers, Award shows and much more. Princess Katherine was adored by the empire and eventually became the matriarch of over 100 charities, 4 regiments, 2 fleets and a celebrity in her own right. During the early years of King Aaron's reign, the Royal Family rarely went out of the Empire to do state visits, however, after the second year, the Royal Family ventured further out of the Empire's and Entente's Borders. Princess Katherine's first state visit was to the United Kingdom of Canada and Britain where she was greated by thousands and visited Buckingham Palace, Westminister and many other landmarks across the country. This was also the visit where she met her future husband-to-be, Prince Edward. Katherine has also been to nations such as Guandmare (a country which Azelia has good ties with) and to Boreo, Milroman (Entente nations) as well as UNP and Lithuonia. Katherine also went on to follow Royal Tradition and join the military as this was required of all Royals. Princess Katherine enlisted in the Royal Navy where she served in the Second Imperial Auxillary Fleet for 2 years before Royal Civilian duties required more of her time and presence. However, her life would drastically change after the 100 Year anniversary of the Azelian Empire. The Queen Diamond After her father, King Aaron was assasinated whilst giving a speech at the 100th anniversary of the Azelian Empire, Princess Katherine immediately became Queen of the United States and of the Azelian Empire by law, however, her coronation did not follow until sometime after. The assasination of her father left the Queen heartbroken and distressed, for over 11 days the body of her father lay in waiting whilst people payed their respects before the funeral. It is recorded, that when the body was in Astoria Palace, the private home of the Royal Family, Queen Katherine authorised the immediate execution of all AITO terrorists (the terrorist organisation responsible for the King's death). Queen Katherine was rutheless and it was her first ever act, to kill 236 prisoners and start a man hunt for every AITO terrorist in the world, something that is still continuing to this day. After the funeral of her father, where she herself placed the fire onto the body for the cremation, all of the spectators bowed and knelt before her, thus completing another part of her ascension to the throne. Two weeks later she was crowned Queen of the United States of Azelia and the Empire of Azelia in St. Veronica Cathedral, she had become Queen-Empress of over 3 billion people. Queen Katherine was instantly known after her coronation as the Diamond Queen; she wore a dress glittered with diamonds, rubies, saphires and emeralds, but the name came from the crown she wore. It is a custom that each crown be new for each monarch, Katherine's contained saphires, emeralds and rubies, but it also contained a large, beautiful diamond at the center, worth over 1 million dollars itself. Katherine wore it with excellence and when she waved to the crowds, they cheered the words: "Diamond Queen" After things settled down, things got back to business. Katherine was Queen and was expected to put her own emotions second, that including postponing her wedding to boyfriend Edward Clarence, Prince of UKCB. Katherine has since toured the Empire and Nation, won the hearts of the populus and government. One of her intial acts was to reduce major powers of the monarchy to make the system more democratic, including making the Crown accoutable to the law and making the crown punishable by it, as well as making it illegal for any royal to be a member of the Legislature, Executive or Judicial Governments in Azelia. The Queen's support continued to grow after several politicians were found guilty of corruption, in most cases punishable my life in jail, however, the final decision of corrupt politicians comes down to the monarch; Katherine wasted no time in sentencing them to death, rallying more civilians as she showed her absolute no tolerance for corruption, something that had become a problem during the transition of her ascension, but now something well under control. With the Queen continuing to do her duties abroad as the High State Ambassador for Azelia, she visits foreign leaders and officials, visits hospices, charities and organisations in the US and tours the realm, her role has very much become a ceremonial one, something she brought into law, further reducing the powers of the monarch. The Queen has become loved for her care for democracy and her selfless removal of her power. Category:People Category:Azelia